baby america and england
by wixpage1223
Summary: it was bath day at americas house, but something happens and the bath is forgotten, WARNING! sibling fluff.
1. Chapter 1

authors note:i am new at this and yeah... don't hate me for this i wrote this when i was very bored.. ironically in social studies class.. he-he oh well here it goes! oh i also cant spell at all so..yeah don't hate, oh and i made America and Canada a little baby

america crawled through the wood as fast as he could,"AMERICA!"_that_ was Americas big brother , England, was bath time and america was dreading it. america crawled even faster but England kept catching up. England got closer, america screamed as he came closer to the end of the woods,"AMERICA! look were your going!" america had no time to respond let alone look at were he was going **_SPLASH!_** america fell into the river that parted the woods. England gasped and bolted over to the river and jumped in after his baby looked around for his charge,he then saw america not moving and surrounded by fish. he pushed of the rock that was near him and swam and scooped up the little baby and swam up and broke surface. England looked at america who wasn't moving at all,'_oh god no!_' he ran up the bank and laid the limp baby in a warm patch of sunlight and started to do CPR. america coughed up a lot of water and started to cry, they both were. England picked up the crying and wet baby and carried him through the woods and to his they got into the living room, Canada-who was sleeping during the ordeal- crawled in gargling,"amewica!" he said wordily when he saw his twin wet and now sleeping."he fell in the river that's all" England said gently as he ran up the stairs so he could get america out of his drenched close off of him before he got England was done he carried america into his nursery and placed him in his crib.  
~ Le time skip~  
England walked out of the tiny room and called down the stairs,"Canada! bed time!" Canada slowly crawled up the stairs so England came down and scooped him up and carried him the rest of the way and put him in his crib,in his nursery,right across from America's. after both blond babies were fast asleep, England walked sleepily to his bedroom and crawled under the covers not even bothering with his drenched-now somewhat dry- clothes. about after 3 hours of sleep England woke up to the sound of crying. he blinked a few times and then ran out of his room and entered America's room first,for both babies were crying,and picked up america and then walked/ran to Canada's room and scooped him up too. he walked down the stairs to the living room and lit a fire in the fireplace and walked over to the rocking chair in front of the fireplace and started to rock the crying twins and he started to sing the only song he knew would calm them down,"_**Come, stop your crying, it will be all right  
Just take my hand, hold it tight  
I will protect you from, all around you  
I will be here, don't you cry**_

For one so small, you seem so strong" he tapped America's nose  
"_**My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us, can't be broken  
I will be here, don't you cry**_

'CAUSE you'll be in my heart  
YES, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on, now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always

Why can't they understand the way we feel?  
They just don't trust, what they can't explain  
I know we're different but, deep inside us  
We're not that different at all

Don't listen to them, 'cause what do they know?  
We need each other, to have, to hold  
They'll see in time, I know  
When destiny calls you, you must be strong  
I may not be with you, but you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time, I know, we'll show them together

Always, I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you, always, always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there, always" he looked down at the little bloodies in his arms,"asleep i see?" he chuckled and he carried them up the staris and into his own bed room and laid them down and crawled into the bed and pulled them into his arms and close to his heart and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

okie! chatper two!

america woke up slowly the next morning, with Canada shortly after him. they both looked around, to see that England wasn't there. they looked at each other then cries loudly, hoping that England would come back,"america! Canada are you two okay?" it worked, the thought as England came back, his face panicked. america smiled and clapped his small baby hands,"enwand!" he said happily. England sighed, and smiled as he picked the twins up from their spots on his bed,"you two... what am i going to do with you?" he said laughter tinting in his voice. america laughed again and shrugged getting a laugh from England,"how about we eat?" the two nodded and England smiled and carried them downstairs to the kitchen,"alrighty then" he said, amusement in his forest green eyes. the two babies cheered when they saw pancakes on the table, especially Canada, who happened to devour his. after the breakfast, England picked them up and carried them to the bathroom, and started the water. america screeched and jumped out of his arms, and crawled to the door,"here we go again" England sighed as he chased him.

~ fin~


End file.
